Un pasado oscuro y un presente misterioso
by Anita onee-chan
Summary: Kagome acaba de perder a todos, su familia, sus amigos: Todos fueron asesinados por la persona que ella alguna vez amo: Inuyasha. Ella viaja al mundo de Naruto para acabar con un nuevo mal. ¿Conseguirá volver a sonreír? ¿ volverá a confiar en alguien? ¿ como afectara su llegada a Naruto y sus amigos?. descubran lo en esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

**UN FINAL Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

_**Kagome POV.**_

No puedo creerlo, se supone que cuando Naraku desapareciera todo terminaría; todos los sufrimientos y desgracias que él nos causo se acabarían y todos tendríamos un final feliz.

Pero no fue así.

Mi cuerpo apenas puede permanecer en pie. Si no fuera por mi vínculo de sangre con Sesshomaru y Koga seguramente yo formaría parte de la montaña de cádavas. Sí , yo hice un lazo de sangre con el Gran Señor de las tierras del oeste y con el Señor de las tierras del este **(AN: si en mi historia Koga es el líder de todas las tribus de lobos) **ahora ellos son mis hermanos mayores, y se puede decir que tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. Miro a ambos para ver si se encuentran bien.

Miro a Koga primero. Puedo ver que se encuentra cansado y tiene algunas heridas no mortales así que puedo asegurar que se encuentra bien. Miro hacia al otro lado y veo a Sesshomaru tan estoico como siempre y tiene tan solo algunos rasguños. Me lo esperaba del gran señor de las tierras del oeste. Miro hacia el frente mío y veo los cuerpos de mis amigos, de los cual no puede proteger. Aun recuerdo sus gritos…

****Flashback****

_Estaba peleando contra Naraku, espada contra espada, nuestras armas chocan y sacan algunas chispas. Con un movimiento dejo que Naraku pierda su espada y pongo la mía en su cuello, lista para quitarle su horrible cabeza. Miro y veo que sonríe y apretó mas mi espada contra su cuelo dejando una pequeña herida y una pequeña gota de sangre hace camino por todo su cuerpo, pero su sonrisa no se iba sino que se hacía cada vez más grande y empecé a tener miedo pero no lo demostré. Entonces miro hacia donde el miraba y siento que mi cuerpo se estremece y mis ojos se agrandan de la impresión. Ahí frente a mí se encuentra Inuyasha, con su haori rojo, sus cabellos plateados se movían con el viento y tessaiga en su hombro derecho. Pero había algo raro en su cara; ya no tenía sus hermosos ojos dorados, sino que eran rojos como la sangre y tenía una raya morada y desprolija en cada pómulo, y ahí supe que él estaba en su forma de demonio pero estaba confundida ¿si tenía a tessaiga con el no debería estar en su forma normal? ¿Por qué estaba aquí si no pensábamos que estaba muerto? ¿Esa es la razón por la que Naraku sonreía? ¡Naraku! Me había olvidado de él y siento un fuerte golpe en mi estomago que me hace chocar contra la pared. Trato de moverme pero algo me lo impedía, veo hacia mi izquierda y veo plantas oscuras me sostienen ¡Mierda! Ahora no podre ayudarlos. Naraku se me acerca y me dice:_

_-Observa-y se para a mi lado. Yo miro y siento como mi mundo cae a pedazos._

_Ahí estaba Inuyasha peleando contra Sango y Miroku. Ellos apenas pueden defenderse; veo como Inuyasha levanta a tessaiga y corre hacia Kohaku que estaba peleando con demonios de bajo nivel y por eso no se percato de la presencia de Inuyasha. Pude ver cuál era su plan y le grite a Sango y a Miroku pero ya era demasiado tarde; Inuyasha los había atravesado a los tres, Sango al ver a su hermano en peligro fue en su rescate y se puso delante de él para recibir todo el impacto del arma. Miroku al ver a su amor en peligro fue y abrazo a Sango para que ella no se lastimara pero no funciono. Inuyasha los atravesó a los tres de un solo golpe._

_-¡Sango!¡Miroku!¡Kohaku!-grite mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi cara._

_Escuche una risa y veo a mi costado y hay estaba Naraku riendo, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento. Y en ese momento sentí rabia, odio a ese ser que se encontraba a mi lado. Mis poderes purificadores reaccionaron antes mi enojo y empezó a salir. Naraku se dio cuenta de esto y me dijo:_

_-No te apresures miko, que todavía queda más. Jajajaja- _

_Como que quedaba más! Entonces mire a mis costados y vi a Sesshomaru, Koga y áyame se encontraban bien. Entonces supe que el hablaba de Shippo. Gracias a kami que los dejamos en una cueva con Rin, jaken y Ah-Un; pero luego sentí una presencia y allí estaba: Inuyasha sostenía a Shippo por su colita mientras lo apuntaba con sus garras y sentí un apretón en mi corazón y grite :_

_-¡Shippo!-_

_Pero ya era tarde. Ya lo había desgarrado con sus garras. Mis lágrimas ya no eran de agua sino de sangre. Todos los que ame como si fueran mi familia habían muerto y peor fueron asesinados por el hanyou que tanto había amado._

_Sintió como el odia la consumía y su forma demoniaca se estaba apoderando de ella, pero ella no lo impediría._

_Naraku sintió una gran fuente de poder que era igual o más potente que la Shikon no Tama y miro por donde se encontraba Kagome y lo que vio lo dejo impactado: su cabello se hizo más largo hasta llegar hasta su trasero y era de un hermoso color blanco, sus uñas habían crecido hasta convertirse en garras, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre con una pequeña rendija azul, sus pómulos poseían dos franjas cada una de color violeta y en su frente había una media luna de color celeste igual a la de Sesshomaru pero con una diferencia; ella tenía dentro de la luna una estrella de 5 puntas del mismo color, pero había otra cosa que le atemorizaba: la energía que salía de ella. Era una mezcla de energía youkai y la energía santa de las mikos, una energía sumamente poderosa, superando la energía de la Shikon No Tama._

_Sesshomaru, Koga y Ayame sintieron una explosión de poder y se dirigieron de donde provenía y se sorprendieron al ver a Kagome es su estado más puro y supieron que ellos ya no tenían necesidad de pelear._

_Naraku trato de huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, kagome lo tomo por el cuello y lo enterró en la tierra y con el control que tiene sobre la naturaleza lo esposo con tierra. Después de eso kagome se dirigió a donde se encontraba cierto hanyou y empezó a pelear con el _**(AN: no soy muy buena en la escenas de pelea así que lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes ).**

_Kagome agarro a Inuyasha por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared sin soltarlo, mientras ella agarraba su fiel espada __Hana no Tsuki (Flor de la Luna) lista para apuñalar a ese maldito traidor y en un segundo su espada había atravesado el corazón del hanyou._

_Al ver terminado su objetivo fue hacia donde se encontraba Naraku. Puso su espada en una posición que le había enseñado Sesshomaru y lo lleno de su miko-ki y su youki y de un solo golpe derroto a aquel ser maligno._

_El cuerpo de aquel ser se hizo cenizas y allí se pudo ver la perla. Ella lo tomo en sus manos y la purifico y se la puso sobre su cuello._

**** Fin Flashback****

Me acerque a mis anikis y ellos me miraron y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro ¿Por qué? Fácil mis ojos ya no eran los mismos, habían perdido su brillo y se volvieron fríos.

Miro la perla que se encuentra en mi cuello. La tomo en mi mano y al tocarla una luz salió de ahí y allí frente mío se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos de color chocolate, unas marcas en la frente que formaban una flor y un traje antiguo de guerrera miko. Ahí supe que estaba frente a Midoriko , la creadora de la Shikon No Tama. Me arrodillo ante ella pero ella me hace señas de que me levante. Yo dudando me levanto y veo que empieza a hablarme:

-Hijo mío, no debes arrodillarte ante mi; tu poder es mucho más grande que el mío-

-Está bien Midoriko-sama pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

- Veo que usted se encuentra impaciente, está bien, vine para decirle que Una dimensión determinada está en extrema necesidad de su ayuda. Hará bien con una sacerdotisa entre ellos. El enemigo con el que tendrá que luchar es una reencarnación de Naraku, conocida allí como Orochimaru. Por supuesto que no se tiene que aceptar la oferta de inmediato. Si está de acuerdo entonces asegúrese de llevar unas cuantas cosas. Yo no te puedo tirar a otra dimensión sin protección. Usted tendrá que ser entrenado. Si usted no está listo, entonces no voy a obligarte. Hacer una sabia decisión, querida ".-

- Midorico-sama voy a ir- dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Mire a mis compañeros y pude ver su cara de sorpresa pero también tristeza. Me acerque a ellos y les dije:

- Tengo que ir, si es reencarnación de Naraku entonces tengo que destruirla- dije con una voz llena de autoridad pero también llena de odio y rencor.

El trió asintió pero no la iban a dejar ir sin despedirse.

Ayame fue la primera. Se me acerco y me envolvió en sus brazos; pronto sentí el olor de agua salada y supe que ella estaba llorando. La abrace con fuerza para darle a entender que todo estaría bien. Ella se separo lentamente de mí y me tomo mis manos y puso algo sobre ella. Mire y eran las hojas que ella usaba de armas, seguramente me la dio para así poder protegerme de enemigos lejanos y como un recuerdo de ella. Puse un poco de mi miko-ki y las achique, después las puse en mi mochila amarilla.

Koga fue el siguiente. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en sus brazos. El me estaba abrazando protectoramente, podía sentir que él se negaba a dejarme ir. Le devolví el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño. Lentamente me fue dejando y me dio un obsequio: una daga con la cuchilla de color plata y muy filosa, su mango era de color rojo y tenia pequeñas joyas incrustadas en el. La coloque al lado de mi espada.

Por último, Sesshomaru. Me acerque lentamente hacia él y puse mi mano herida en su mejilla. Su mirada me pedía a gritos que me quedara, que no me fuera, pero… tengo que hacerlo si el mal sigue , varias personas sufrirán lo mismo que nosotros y es lo que menos quiero. El pone sus brazos alrededor mí atrae hacia él en un amoroso y protector abrazo. Lo abrazo con la misma intensidad pongo mi cabeza en su firme pecho. Lentamente me separo de él y él me da un beso en la frente justo donde tengo la marca. Sesshomaru me da a tessaiga y tensaiga para que mes las lleve. Lo miro con incredulidad pero con su sonrisa entiendo todo.

Me acerco a los cuerpos de mis amigos y tomo sus cosas: el hiraikotsu de Sango, las sutras y el personal de Miroku y las cuchillas de Kohaku. Me cerco al cuerpo de Shippo y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente.

Voy hacia donde se encuentra Midoriko y me doy vuelta para ver a mis amigos. Muevo mis labios:

-Onegai, denles un entierro digno de sus sacrificios y cuídense –

Y con esas palabras, desaparezco para cumplir mi nuevo destino.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola , gracias por los comentarios ^-^ a**__**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**_** y a **_** - Smeralda**_ ** y con ustedes, un nuevo capitulo**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Inuyasha. Ellos pertenecen a los propietarios originales.

**Capitulo 2**

_**KagomePOV**_

Después de despedirme de mis amigos una luz brillante nos cubrió. Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos estaba en el santuario. Mire a Miroriko para preguntarle que hacíamos aquí, pero a ver su mirada sentí que algo malo iba a pasar. Una corriente de aire mueve mis cabellos ahora blanco y puedo sentir el olor de la sangre. Mucha sangre.

Salgo corriendo a la dirección de donde provenía el olor y empiezo a sentir miedo. Si miedo. Porque el olor provenía de mi hogar.

Llegue hasta la puerta de mi casa y me golpea el olor de la sangre. Sangre de mi oka-san, de mi abuelo y de Souta. Abrí la puerta con temor a lo que me encontraría y sentí que mi cuerpo se puso rígido ante la vista:

Ahí estaban los cuerpos de mi madre, de mi abuelo con una cara de sorpresa y horror. Gire mi cabeza y allí pude ver el cuerpo de mi hermanito de la misma manera que el de los otros: heridos por las garras de cierto hanyou que le había quitado todo lo que ella amaba: Inuyasha.

Algo dentro mío se rompió pero ya no podía llorar. Me acerque a sus cuerpos y puse algo de mi energía santa para que sus almas descansen en paz.

Siento que alguien pone su mano en mi hombro. giro mi cabeza y es Midoriko mirándome con una cara de dolor y lastima.

-Lo siento hijo mío de que tengas que sufrir todo esto para el bien de los demás-

-Midoriko-sama por favor haga que les den un entierro justo-dije con una voz cargada de tristeza y dolor.

-Así lo hare hijo mío, lo prometo-

-Arigatoo Gozaimasu (Muchas Gracias)-

Y otra vez siento que esa luz me consume para poder cumplir mi misión.

**En el mundo de Shikon No Tama**

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano hasta que abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en un campo lleno de flores de distintos colores. Era hermoso.

Miro hacia mi costado y allí se encontraba Midoriko y me hace señas para que me acerque. Al llegar a su lado me explica:

-Hijo mío como dije no iba a lanzarla a su suerte en ese mundo así que le voy a enseñar todo lo que se de ese mundo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien-

-Te diré la información básica de este mundo. Jutsu son las artes que el uso del ninja durante la batalla. Jutsu requiere chakra, que hay dos, que tendrá que dibujar. Establece en ciertas proporciones espiritual y físico de chakras son atraídos a otro con la ayuda de señales de mano Hay tres tipos diferentes de técnicas: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu Ninjutsu permite al usuario hacer lo que de otro modo no puede, cosas como la manipulación de la naturaleza a su voluntad, o respirando fuego para atacar a los oponentes. Taijutsu es su fuerza física (creo). Genjutsu es el uso de la ilusión, para dañar la mente enemigos ".- escuche atentamente todo y llegue a la conclusión que este mundo sería interesante. -También la voy a entrenar en todos estos rangos y usted estará en un nivel ANBU pero para no causar sospechas usted fingirá ser un niño de 4 años con pocos conocimientos sobre el mundo ninja. También debo decirle que los demonios son muy raros en ese lugar así que para mayor protección deberá ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos. También le otorgare pergaminos con toda la información de los hechos que ocurrieron y ocurrirán, así usted podrá cambiarlos según sea conveniente-

-Está bien Midoriko-sama, creo que podre hacerlo- dije con una voz aburrida y sin sentimientos, porque al final creo que no podre volver a ser la misma de siempre después de todo lo que sufrí.

Y allí comenzó mi nuevo aprendizaje.


End file.
